Los obstaculo del amor
by nodame no tsukaima
Summary: serena conocera por primera vez que es sufrir por amor y la desilusion hacia una persona pero aun asi ella tendra el apoyo de sus amigos para seguir adelante, pero no sera el unico dolor en su vida sino tambien que tendra enemigos lo cual la van hacer sufrir y no la dejaran ser feliz
1. El comienzo de la amistad

_**en el primer dia de clases serena se encontraba muy nerviosa era la primera vez que iba a un colegio distinto que su hermano,ya habian tocado la campana y serena se encontraba buscando su salon ya habian pasado mas de 10 minutos y todavia no encontraba su salon hasta que tropiesa con un joven alto de piel blanca ojos azules como el zafiro**_  
><em><strong>hola soy safiro,el presidente del cemtro de alumno pareces que estas un poco perdida(con una gran sonrisa)<strong>_  
><em><strong>hola mi nombre es serena es mi primer dia y estoy un poco perdida voy al salon 1-4 (toda sonrojada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Zafiro muy amable lleva al salon a serena , ella se encontraba muy nerviosa estar al lado de el ya que este chico es muy guapo al llegar al salon la profesora ya se encontraba dando la clases <strong>_  
><em><strong>señorita esmeralda esta alumna se encontraba un poco perdida <strong>_  
><em><strong>dice zafiro con una sonrisa esmeralda le indica a serena que entre y se presente <strong>_  
><em><strong>-hola mi nombre es serenety tsukino pero me pueden llamar serena vengo de la secundaria gahuen sakura la cual asistia junto a mi hermano soy la mayor de 3 hermanos <strong>_  
><em><strong>despues de que serena se presentara esmeralda le indica que se siente detras de amy , amy es una chica muy callada pero con una inteligencia excelente cuando serena pasa por el lado de amy le da una calida sonrisa la cual amy le responde de la misma manera durante la primera hora no hubo problema cuando tocaron para el descanzo serena se retira del salon y se dirije a la pergola que vio cuando estuvo perdida ,serena estaba muy tranquila viendo como los petalos bailaban al compas del viento,no muy leos de ahi zafiro se encontraba con sus amigos cuando ve a serena sola en pergola asi que decide ir a hablar con ella junto con sus amigos <strong>_  
><em><strong>-hola preciosa tan sola dice zafiro<strong>_  
><em><strong>-hola zafiro y gracias por ayudarme en la mañana <strong>_  
><em><strong>-no fue nada serena ,preciosa te presento el centro de alumno <strong>_  
><em><strong>un joven alto pelo corto negro con ojos azules como el mar , se acerca le toma la mano y le da un beso -hola serena mi nombre es darien y soy el vicepresidente <strong>_  
><em><strong>joven de pelo largo negro de ojos celeste con una tierna mirada que cualquier chica se derritenn-hola princesa me llamo seiya voy en 1-4 y soy el encargado de la disiplina ademas capitan del equipo de volleyball<strong>_  
><em><strong>y por ultimo un chico serio de pelo largo tomado gris ojos azules pero con una sonrisa es tan bella como su expectacular figura -hola serena dice el chico me llamo tomoe y voy el representante del club de ocultismo ademas soy el hermano de zafiro <strong>_  
><em><strong>no muy lejos de ahi un grupo de chicas veia celosamente a serena de como se atrevia hablar tan tranquila con los guapos del centro de alumnos <strong>_  
><em><strong>-como se atreve esa chica estar cerca de mi adorado darien dice beryl ella es una chica de pelo rojizos y de ojos violeta con una figura invidiable <strong>_  
><em><strong>-es una atrevida como puede estar cerca del bombom de zafiro dice petzite una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes oscuros <strong>_  
><em><strong>en eso suena la campana y los chicos del centro de alumnos acompaña a serena al salon ,mina una chica de su salon de pelo rubio con un medio moño ojos celeste quedo atonica al ver a los chicos del centro de alumnos ,cuando serena se dirije a su puesto mian se acerca y le pregunta si conoces a los bombones CA-4<strong>_  
><em><strong>-hola serena mi nombre es mina <strong>_  
><em><strong>-hola mina como estas dice serena <strong>_  
><em><strong>-bien ,aunqque creo que tu estas de maravilla <strong>_  
><em><strong>-por que lo dices <strong>_  
><em><strong>-por que te trajieron los CA-4 los chicos mas guapos <strong>_  
><em><strong>-los CA-4?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-los chicos de centro de alumnos , ademas seras la envidia de toda la preparatoria<strong>_  
><em><strong>-ah mina que cosas dices jijijiji le comenta serena <strong>_  
><em><strong>durante el transcurso del dia serena sentia como la miraban las demas chicas a excepcion de amy y mina y penso lo que le comento mina fue verdad <strong>_  
><em><strong>cuando termino las clases serenaiba a la salida cuando es interceptada por beryl y sus amigas <strong>_  
><em><strong>-mosoca dice beryl<strong>_  
><em><strong>serena se detiene y ve extrañada a beryl<strong>_  
><em><strong>-mocosa me las vas a pagar por quitarme a mi adorado darien dice beryl <strong>_  
><em><strong>en ese momento darien tambien iba de salida y ve la escena la cual no le gusto mucho asi que va y defiende a serena <strong>_  
><em><strong>-que es lo que sucede aqui dice darien <strong>_  
><em><strong>-nada querido solamente estaba hablando con serena dice beryl<strong>_  
><em><strong>-no te creo nada beryl <strong>_  
><em><strong>darien ve a los ojos de serena y e da cuenta que su mirada es distinta que no es la misma que tenia cuando la conocio en el descanso,asi que decide llevarsela de ahi ,toma a serena dejando a beryl muda pero conubn odio mayor hacia serena <strong>_  
><em><strong>ya afuera de la preparatoria darien lleva a serena al parque cercano <strong>_  
><em><strong>-serena que fue lo que te dijo beryl<strong>_  
><em><strong>con un poco de pena -me dijo de yo le tenia que pagar por haberle quitado a su adorado darien <strong>_  
><em><strong>-jajajajaja cuando va entender esa chica que no estoy interesado en ella <strong>_  
><em><strong>-darien sera mejor que me vaya ya se esta haciendo tarde <strong>_  
><em><strong>-si es buena idea serena mañana nos vemos <strong>_  
><em><strong>a la mañana siguente...<strong>_


	2. El trabajo en pareja

capitulo 2

en la mañana siguiente serena se encontraba en asignatura de educacion fisica la profesora Bejerite le indica como tarea en pareja y los integrantes deben elegir 2 tenidas que puede ser formal o informal para esta actividad el compañero de serena sera seiya asi que durante la clase serena y seiya conversaban que es lo que va elegir

hola princesa, asi que te toco conmigo para esta actividad  
>hola seiya, asi es (sonrojada)<br>princesa te parece que sea la tenida formal  
>no es mala idea<p>

desde la ventana del 2 piso se encontraba Beryl junto Petzite conversando

mira Beryl ahora esta con seiya  
>que se cree ahora ayer fue darien y ahora seiya es una maldita desgraciada no le vasto estar con mi darien<p>

en eso Beryl se retira del salon y va donde serena en esta ocasion tenia un jugo la cual le derramo en serena, seiya se molesta mucho por la actitud de beryl

que te crees beryl porque le hiciste eso a serena  
>se lo merece, esta desgraciada por quitarme a darien<br>DARIEN NO ES NADA TUYO BERYL¡ dice furiosa serena  
>QUE TE CREES TU PARA DECIRME ESTO¡dice beryl<p>

beryl le iba a pegar a serena pero es detenida por darien

como te atreves levantar la mano contra serena, beryl ademas no es la primera vez dice darien  
>pero querido<br>NADA DE QUERIDO¡dice darien furioso

en eso suena la campana para el descanso, darien y seiya toman a serena para que se limpie el uniforme , los chicos estan muy preocupados por ella por los continuos ataques de beryl . Darien trata de conseguir algun buzo para serena para eso va a hablar con mina

hola mina  
>hola darien<br>mina tienes otro buzo para serena que le puedas prestar  
>claro darien<p>

mina va a su bolso y busca otro buzo y se lo entraga a darien , a los minutos despues darien se encontraba afuera del baño de dama . darien le dice a serena que se consiguio ropa , serena se acerca toma la ropa y alos minutos despues sale del baño con la ropa limpia

chicos muchas gracias por ayudarme son muy amables  
>de nada preciosa haria cualquier cosa por ti dice seiya<br>por ti te ayudaria sienpre dice darien

serena se pone roja, en eso suena la campana serena se despide de darien y sigue su camino junto a seiya a su salon al llegar ahi serena se siente a su puesto y le da las gracias a mina por el buzo . El dia siguio su curso normalmente ya en la salida seiya y serena estan conversando sobre el proyecto de educacion fisica

¿En donde vamos hacer el proyecto? , puede ser en tu casa , en la mia o tal vez en ambas comenta seiya  
>megusta la idea dice serena<br>cual de todas le pregunta seiya  
>de ir un dia a tu casa y luego a la mia comenta serena<br>genial entonce que tal si empecemos hoy en tu casa y mañana en la mia para el proyecto  
>me parece bien dice serena<br>que lindas estas cuando te sonrijas serena

cuando llegan a la casa de serena

guauuu,tu vives aqui serena  
>eeee si seiya<br>es enorme y magnifica tus padres estan  
>no seiya pasan la mayoria del tiempo viajando como en esta momento<p>

dice esto ultimo de forma desanimada serena

no te preocupes yo te acompañare siempre serena  
>gracias y le da una sonrisa a seiya<p>

la casa de serena es fantastica con una fuente en forma de cascada en el jardin , en la entrada hay un enorme arbol sakura con unos bellos petalos , la casa o mejor dicho la mansion tiene 3 pisos y con un toque acogedor pero aun asi creo que le falta algo, al entrar a la casa seiya se da cuenta lo sorprendente que es ademas encima de la chimenea hay una foto familiar en donde sale los padres y hermanos

¿Serena ya llegaste?  
>hola setsuna ,traje un amigo a casa<br>en un momento bajo serena

serena se voltea y le dice a seiya que setsuna es su nana la cual la considera como su segunda madre  
>me siento mal por serena siempre esta sola sin su familia sin no fuera por su nana piensa seiya<br>hola mi nombre es setsuna la nana de serena , ella es alta de pelo verde oscuro y ojos rojos  
>hola soy seiya kou compañero de serena<br>serena la comida esta lista donde van a comer pregunta setsuna  
>seiya te gustaria comer en la terraza<br>claro serena con una compañia tan bella y encantadora como tu serena se pone roja

setsuna sirve la comidda que consiste en un plato de papas salteadas on champiñones y un corte de carne y salsa blanca

seiya le comenta que esta deliciosa la comida serena le cuenta que setsuna anteriormente trabajaba en el mejor restauran de paris antes de conocer a mis padres despues de eso serena y seiya van al estudio de ella la cual tenia una galeria de dvd, libros y mangas las paredes eran de color calipso con dibujos de runas de proteccion lo que mas le sorprendio del estudio fue el cuadro de ella

serena que bonito es tu estudio en especial el cuadro  
>gracias seiya (sonrojada) el cuadro lo dibuje yo<br>eres muy buena en el dibujo comenta seiya  
>si desde pequeña me ha gustado el dibujo ahora empecemos con el trabajo<p>

despues de unos 30 minutos ya tenian listo los 2 trajes hicieron uno para cada uno formal ( nota: para no entrar en detalle los trajes que elegi fue para serena el vestido de princesa el cual usa en el baile de mascara y el de seiya el traje que usa los conciertos )  
>ahora tenian que buscar los trajes ya que ademas de elegir trajes tambien tienen que desfilar y eso pone un poco nerviosa a serena en cambio a seiya no le preocupa nada ahora solamente tienen que conseguir seiya ayudara a serena con lo del desfile ya que ademas de ser estudiante tabien es modelo asi que mañana le va a enseñar como modelar a serena<p> 


End file.
